


言而有信

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “就是……宇宙生气了，”赫克斯怒气冲冲地说，觉得自己有点傻，“所以它让还没发生的事先发生了。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	言而有信

赫克斯正在努力说服自己，这事通常来说没什么难的，现实的疼痛是非常有力的论据，能教会人许多东西，包括给毫无理由的自尊心套上笼嘴。

但现在赫克斯有点不确定，主要是因为他不确定哪边会更疼一点，所以无法决定他到底该说服自己什么。

都怪那些星星，那些星星……

燃烧的，滚烫的，熊熊煌然，巨大的，800公里以上，5亿亿吨以上……

重，它们重得很。

有些星星已经存在上亿年了，不过赫克斯觉得只要意志坚定，再加上懂得那么一点宇宙的原理，即使是存在几亿年的恒星也是可以毁灭的，更遑论一些小行星。

赫克斯的另一个论点在于，如果你真的要毁灭什么类似于行星那么大的东西，那一定要给人看到才行，最好是全宇宙，生活在行星表面的种族不算。

所以一整套的表演总是要有的，有舞台，有灯光，有观众，有着宏大的效果，戏剧的转折，还有注定要发生的结局，不然他们这么辛辛苦苦还有什么意义（最辛苦的可能是站在厚厚的冰层上琢磨着该从哪个点钻下钻头到达星球核心的那个人但意思是一样的）？总之，最后启幕的成果极其令人满意，比起改造行星本身，赫克斯觉得自己可能更喜欢这个部分，改造行星并不引人注意，事实上他们可劲儿地偷偷摸摸进行，不禁让人感到丧气，而且在实际操作层面其实和他并没有什么关系，那都是那个研究这个孔究竟该钻得多深才不至于让星球太疼了产生聚合坍缩的反应的那些个人的活儿。

现在他开始重新思考起了这件事，也许不该那么高调的，但可能低调也改变不了什么，宇宙总会发现的。

是有人跟他说过宇宙平衡之类的事情，肯定在哪儿写着呢，绝地就常常念叨诸如此类的事情，然后他们就灭亡了，这应该能说明点什么。赫克斯觉得，他们也许应该写得大一点，用上粗体字，大写，写得更用力更坚定一些，最好就是铭刻在星球（比如伊冷）表面，例如——“如果你炸了一颗行星，宇宙是会复仇的。”

那些星星，那些星星正越来越亮，越来越明亮，有一种炽热是你用眼睛就能分辨出来的，然后你就再也看不见了。一开始只是黑暗中摇曳的烛光，逗人喜爱，让人温暖，马上它们就变了，露出了自己的真面目。

“我们没法在半小时内撤走所有的舰队！”有人在星舰的某个地方怒吼着。

“那你最好马上就开始！”有人咆哮着回答。

赫克斯不想理会这些事情，赫克斯面对着他自己的麻烦。

“你为什么在这里？”赫克斯压低了声音嘶嘶地问。

“这是个很长的故事。”波眨了眨眼睛，波的眼睛又黑又亮，还有一些别的什么东西在里面，波·达默龙，抵抗组织的飞行员，无足轻重，老鼠，垃圾，不重要的，一头乱糟糟蜷曲的黑发……

他要说服自己什么来着？

赫克斯敢保证，就在这天他早上醒来之前，波·达默龙就是波·达默龙，一个名字，一个存在，虽然是个惹人讨厌的存在，一个常常用炮火尖叫着要引起他人注意的存在，有一张好看的脸（一个人如果生活在第一秩序，周围看到的大多数都是黑色、白色和红色的头盔，那当一张脸是好看的时候，他可能会比其他人有更强烈的意识），但终究来说没有什么特别的，他会被碾碎在第一秩序不可抵挡的脚步之下，成为历史的尘埃，星云的粉末，就算是汤汤的饲料赫克斯也不在乎。

但从早上醒来到现在已经过了很长的一段时间，起码有好几个小时，事情变了，星云的粉末、历史的尘埃，乱糟糟的头发这些变得重要了起来。

赫克斯看到了一些东西，一些画面，一些还没发生但已经发生的事情，这些未必是真的，也许只是幻觉，重要的是，这些也许只是他内心疯狂的幻想宇宙飘散的思绪的东西已经对他产生了影响，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯仍旧是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯，但他隐隐觉得这个赫克斯似乎比早上的那个在时间的长河中摔打了更多次，变得更加理智更加讲道理一些，甚至多了一些多愁善感的特质。

其他人也多多少少都看到了，赫克斯能从他们惊慌又强作镇定的眼神中看出来，自然，还有一些是从细小的关于梦境（这场梦是睁着眼睛做的）的闲谈中听到的。

有人看到了一片绿色，有人看到了一只毛茸茸的兔子向自己张口扑来，然后是一片漆黑，有人看到了无边无际的雪原，有人看到了炫目的爆炸——这场爆炸可能距离非常近，来得会非常快——“我们只剩二十八分钟了！赫克斯那个混蛋去哪儿了？”

赫克斯趴在通风管道里，胳膊肘和波挤在一块儿，他不想出去，关掉了自己的通讯器和定位仪，如果爆炸马上就要发生的话这肯定不是一个好地方，墙壁会变得滚烫，管道会在巨大压力下扭曲，把他们碾成物质原本的模样，他们会到处都是的，求生本能和战略思想也曾经为此事争执过，赫克斯想不起是谁赢了，可能谁都没赢，他就是做了件傻事而已，因为尽管有点难以解释，但有时候人会觉得如果他可以逃避一些事情，那这些事情最终总会自己解决的。

有些人，看到了*其他*人。

一些*不*穿着白色盔甲的人。

一些他们*未曾*遇见的人。

剩下一部分人什么都没有看到，并对那些看到东西的人露出怀疑且审视的神色。

“你必须离开这里，”赫克斯说，“这里马上就要爆炸了。”

他放弃了说服自己，他没有必要说服自己，他直接做出了决定。

波毫无紧迫感地赞同地点了点头，“我听到了。”

“所以呢？”赫克斯怒视着他，“赶紧爬起来！”

霍斯尼亚星系的消失造成了一些后果，除了超空间，大撕裂，第五元素，和行星一同在宇宙中逝去的生命，还可能产生了一些对时空的影响，毕竟那是个挺大的口子，人要是被划了那么大一个口子会流血致死，很可能还会流出些内脏之类的，如果是宇宙的话……那从里面漏出些什么来都不稀奇，赫克斯当时没想到这个问题。

塔金没提过这回事，盖伦·厄索也没留下任何记录，不过盖伦·厄索说的话得打个折扣，所以如果他没提到任何值得注意的事情也是正常的。

他们消耗了一颗恒星，一颗恒星死去——恒星不该死得那么快的，可他们需要它体内的核聚变能量，这些能量被转换成了更高级的东西，能在宇宙中撕开好几个口子，他们影响了时间，空间，总之，赫克斯后来发现（有些过于“后来”，不如说是“现在”，也就是当观测员突然猛地站起来尖声报告着他们所处的星云在半小时之后就会发生大爆炸，所有初生的恒星都在一刻之间打算成为超新星并且不浪费一分一秒地吸收着星云中的核能准备来个超级闪亮的登场的时候），就像恒星不该衰老得如此快，新星也不该成长得如此快，那些在爆炸星尘中诞生的新星群仿佛跳跃了好几个生态链，迅速地黯淡，迅速地膨胀，气势汹汹地打算重新占据霍斯尼亚行星轨道。

“你觉得，嗯……发生了什么？”波一边爬着，一边回头问，表现着不合时宜的好奇心，就好像他知道赫克斯不会从背后刺他一刀，甚至会好好地回答他的问题。

他一定也看到了，赫克斯不无痛苦地想，不光是看到，看到不总以形容他内心受到的震撼，产生的变化，那是——经历过了，未来已经发生了，在他的脑海里，在他的身体上——他已经干过那些事了，他深刻地怀疑如果他卷起袖子，他就能看见未来的那场审讯在他骨头上留下的裂缝和缺口，还有他的腿，他的膝盖尖厉地抗议着自己不应该受到如此的对待，他的膝盖仿佛失去了骨节之间负责磨合的软骨似的，赫克斯一方面清楚他的膝盖仍旧拥有软骨，另一方面，他不确定。

严格来说，赫克斯认为是恒星杀死了行星，他企图跟自己正在通风管道内爬行而感到疼痛的膝盖解释，宇宙这么对他们是没有道理的，软骨是什么，软骨有什么用（当然这些问题是那些仍拥有软骨的人才会问的，当你失去软骨后你就很明白软骨起些什么作用了，人最好珍惜一点自己的软骨）？他们收集储存压缩转换了恒星的能量，但他们并没有发明这些能量，他们只是“聪明地”借用了一下，这些爆发的巨大的能量显然溢出了，赫克斯想，就是这么回事，这些行星不是从什么时间裂缝中蹦出来的，只是进化得太快了些。

这些事情要怎么跟波解释呢？

宇宙正处在一种加速膨胀的状态中，宇宙富有野心，不太关心自己的内部，行星可能只是它体内的某些细胞，行星诞生毁灭，宇宙连个哼声都没，但如果它发现自己的体内突然少了几颗行星（时常发生，但也没有那么频繁发生），被人谋杀了，那也可能会造成一些麻烦的——那可是些起码重达5亿亿吨的玩意儿，霍斯尼亚星系有5颗这种玩意儿，少了那么重的东西大多数人都会注意到的，宇宙可能会去想发生了什么，会想填补上这些轨道上的空缺，因为这些行星存在于此，自有它的作用。

赫克斯始终无法把这事抛在脑后，他心里有个细小的声音在说，其实他并不知道。

那些时空和空间的裂缝会漏出些什么来他并不清楚，未来是否会从宇宙的裂缝中泄露过来，在星云中横冲直撞，宇宙是否打算用未来的历史将他们碾碎，谁也说不准，说不定就是一场大家共同进行的荒诞的梦境，也许他该检查一下歼星舰内是否存在什么致幻毒气浓度过高的事实，这样事情就会好解决多了。

“就是……宇宙生气了，”赫克斯怒气冲冲地说，觉得自己有点傻，“所以它让还没发生的事先发生了。”

“所以你……”波沉思了一会儿说。

“不许提！”赫克斯说。

“你真的……”波没有放弃。

“不许问！”赫克斯很坚定，“继续爬！”

他们会爬出去的，这点赫克斯倒不怀疑，波会坐上逃生艇，每个人都忙于自己的事情，没人会及时发现的，因为未来就是这么发生的。

波蹬开了通风管道另一端的口子，跳下去，干净利落地解决了持枪的守卫，可能因为他已经演练过一遍了。波也有些不一样了，赫克斯想，在长长的通风管道的这段路程中，波又有些不一样了，未来更长了些，更浓烈了些，似乎是，波看上去没有那么锋利了，温和了许多，肩膀看上去也更沉重了些，奥加纳将军已经去世了，而那悲痛始终在波的心底——奥加纳将军尚且还活着，可那悲痛已经在那儿了，波甚至站到通风口下，伸手企图来扶赫克斯。

就好像他知道赫克斯的右手臂支撑不起自己全身的重量，也知道赫克斯的膝盖里缺少一块叫作软骨的组织。

因为他就是那个人，那个原因，那个代价。

那个为他哭泣的人，那个亲吻他的人，那个用双手捧着他鲜血淋漓的心脏的人。

人在需要付出代价的时候就会重新思考道德的含义，赫克斯没有道德这个概念，起码没有普世道德的这个概念，但如果他知道未来许诺了他什么，他也会重新思考起自己的整个人生抉择，毕竟这些抉择在抉择前就已经决定了结果，人没有什么选择的权利，他们所经历的一切都已经为他将来的抉择增添了砝码，他只有一条时间线，注定发生，其余的选项只不过是些掩饰尴尬的华丽装饰，他已经完成了这些变化，宇宙进行了诡异的进化，细胞进行了奇异的重组，他几乎成了另一个人，他肉体上的时间只过了几个小时，他的精神状态却不一样了，时间劈头盖脸地砸上来，他觉得特别累，又觉得特别兴奋。

他有个未来，和他所想的不一样，但看上去还不错，尽管当中要经历一些血肉模糊的事情，但总体来说还挺值的期待，他已经不太记得自己以前所期待的未来是什么样的了，未来，未来不是用来的期待的，未来是握在手里的，但宇宙说不要，不是这样的。

波抱住了他，自然而然，不容置疑，他们已经这样拥抱了上百次，他们不是陌生人，他们还有一些时间，当歼星舰跃迁到安全的地方，波就可以乘坐逃生艇离开，他已经拿到了他需要的东西，赫克斯没有提，因为过去的也是这样发生了，赫克斯知道如果他奉献上皮肉血骨他会得到什么，宇宙已经许诺他了，波已经许诺他了。


End file.
